Kiss With You
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Istirahat siang itu, Taufan bertanya. "Fang, kamu sudah pernah ciuman sama Gempa, belum?"/Untuk Melodious BoyFang and FangBoy 2015/Prompt 57: Kiss/Warning inside!


Istirahat siang itu, Taufan bertanya.

"Fang, kamu sudah pernah ciuman sama Gempa, belum?"

"UHUK!"

Pemuda dengan rambut setara warna buah anggur itu terpaksa merelakan sebagian isi minumannya—yang berupa jus lobak merah satu gelas besar penuh—terbuang sia-sia. Salahkan Taufan dan kalimatnya yang tak enak. Sama sekali tidak membaca situasi.

Iseng, sahabat terbaik sekaligus paling menyebalkan Fang itu terbahak. "Berdasarkan reaksimu, berarti belum, ya?" Tebaknya. Fang mencibir. Heh, tumben sekali makhluk pemalas macam Taufan mau berpikir dan menganalisis, keajaiban hari ini.

Mengelap mulut, lelaki berkacamata itu menatap Taufan tajam. "Kau sendiri, memangnya sudah pernah ciuman sama Halilintar?" Tantangnya. Dalam hati ia menggumam, pastilah Taufan belum pernah ciuman sama Pangeran Es yang dingin bin galak nan gampang naik darah itu. Ia sudah menyiapkan kalimat ejekan sebenarnya.

Kadang orang-orang banyak bertanya, bagaimana caranya Taufan yang berisik, ceria, pemalas dan hobi tidur di kelas itu bisa pacaran dengan Halilintar, Ketua Klub Lari yang tidak sabaran, temperamen, disiplin dan tegas _naujubillah_?

Tapi yah, namanya cinta. Memangnya bisa pilih-pilih orang?

Taufan sendiri mengakui daripada dengan Halilintar, lebih baik dia tidak pacaran sama sekali. Awalnya. Tapi sekarang dia malah jadi orang yang selalu bisa beradaptasi entah bagaimana caranya dengan sifat Hali—panggilan sayang dari Taufan untuk sang pacar—yang demikian, bahkan bisa dibilang hanya Taufan yang mampu meredam segala kekesalan, temperamen dan kemarahan Halilintar.

Seperti kata pujangga di luar sana, cinta tidak kenal _gender_. Fang menaikkan sudut bibirnya sebelah.

Di luar dugaan, pemuda dengan topi biru miring itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sudah, dong. Nih, buktinya!" Tangannya melepas syal yang terlilit di lehernya. Tadinya Fang bertanya-tanya, kenapa Taufan pakai syal padahal hari ini panas? Oh, ternyata ini jawabannya.

Ada tanda kemerahan yang tercetak jelas di permukaan leher Taufan. Di perbatasan antara bahu dan lehernya.

Fang menganga dengan mulut masih menampung sedotan.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Kiss With You**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Boboiboy (C) Animonsta**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **AU, BL, awas typo, mungkin ooc, BBB Elemental Splits but not as siblings, kissing scene, jaga mata Anda, jangan dibaca pas lagi puasa, hanya sebuah minific**_

 _ **Untuk Melodious BoyFang and FangBoy 2015**_

 _ **Prompt 57: Kiss**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Fang berjalan pulang dengan lesu. Begitu tidak bersemangat meski sekarang Gempa, orang terkasih dan paling disayanginya sedang berjalan persis di sampingnya. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan, melupakan fakta kalau sekarang masih siang dan kemungkinan orang-orang berkeliaran masih tinggi.

"Kenapa, Fang?" Sadar tak ada suara sedikit pun dari sang pacar, Gempa mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya. Fang memang pendiam, kalau tidak diajak bicara ia juga tak mau buka mulut. Tapi tak pernah sampai menampilkan muka murung sambil tertunduk begitu.

Lelaki muda itu tersentak, tanpa menoleh ia menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. "T-tidak ada apa-apa," sahutnya, yang terdengar semakin mencurigakan di telinga tajam Gempa. Pacarnya yang lebih tua satu bulan itu melirik dengan mata emasnya, menginterogasi Fang tanpa suara.

Sadar dipandangi, si Rambut Anggur mundur sedikit. "A-apa, sih? Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa!" Ia bersikeras, namun tak membuat Gempa menyerah. Lantas, semakin didekatkannya wajah tampan miliknya kepada muka manis Fang yang selalu dikatainya mirip perempuan.

"He-hei, Gempa... Mukamu terlalu dekat," pertama-tama Fang memundurkan kepala. Risih juga didekati sebelah pihak begini. Meskipun yang melakukan pacar sendiri, tidak berarti segalanya bisa ditolerir, kan?

Tak bergeming, pemuda berjaket hitam itu seakan menelanjangi pikiran Fang dari ujung sepatu sampai pucuk rambut bak kelincinya dengan sepasang mata emas. Muka yang lebih muda sudah seperti daging siap rebus, memerah sempurna.

Sedapat mungkin, mata ungu muda Fang tak ingin bertemu dengan emas indah milik Gempa. Modus menaikkan kacamata, Fang menyembunyikan seluruh rasa malu dan penghindarannya. "Ada sesuatu yang kauinginkan," celetuk Gempa tanpa aba-aba.

Masih menghindar, Fang menunduk. Membiarkan saja rambut ungunya menutupi muka tomat yang menggemaskan itu. Ia tak akan bertanya dari mana atau bagaimana Gempa bisa tahu. Intuisinya selalu tepat sasaran jika itu sudah menyangkut diri sang kekasih.

Kepala dan wajah Gempa mengikuti ke mana pun wajah Fang berpaling, meminta penjelasan. Si anggur bahkan tak sadar, entah sejak kapan ia sudah terkekang oleh tembok dan tak bisa keluar kecuali dengan mendorong Gempa. Ah, sejak kapan pula jalan jadi sepi begini? Kompak sekali suasana hari ini ingin mengerjainya.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan dengan Taufan waktu istirahat siang tadi?" Gempa dengan sengaja berbisik di telinga Fang. Warna merah menjalari telinga tersebut. Anggur manis itu ingin memberontak, namun terdiam di tempat ketika mengetahui kedua tangannya telah terkunci oleh tangan yang lebih besar. Pas di samping tubuhnya sendiri.

Kepala anggur Fang menggeleng, jelas. Tentu ia tak mau dan tak akan ia biarkan Gempa tahu kalau ia membicarakan tentang ciuman bersama sahabat karib menyebalkannya, Taufan. Bisa-bisa nanti hal tak terduga malah terjadi dan sebisa mungkin Fang ingin menghindari itu.

(Oh, tapi tidak ada yang bilang hal itu sama sekali tidak dia inginkan, oke?)

Emas Gempa melirik dengan ekor mata. Sejurus berlalu ia menyeringai senang. "Sepertinya suasana mendukungku," katanya gampang. Sekali lagi mengabaikan fakta kalau ini masih siang, di tengah jalan dan siapa saja bisa memergoki seorang pemuda sedang menahan pemuda lain di depan tembok.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat, perlahan namun pasti. Fang menyadari itu ketika Gempa menutup kedua mata emasnya dengan kelopak mata. "K-kau mau apa!?" Tak mau terima, lelaki berkulit oriental itu memalingkan wajah ke samping. Hampir meneriaki Gempa kalau saja ia tidak ingat posisi mereka sekarang.

Pemilik jaket hitam tak peduli, secara naluri mendapatkan letak bibir sang terkasih untuk ditempelkan dengan miliknya. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Mata di balik kaca itu berkilat kaget. Kini rona di wajah dan telinganya sudah menjalar hingga leher. Bahkan ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya panas melebihi temperatur udara. Jemarinya gemetaran, genggaman tangan Gempa yang menyentuh kesepuluh jarinya itu serasa membekukannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, bibir manis Fang dicecap lembut oleh Gempa dengan sayang. Ia tak menuntut, hanya menyalurkan dan mengabulkan keinginan. Lagipula ini adalah ciuman pertama baik bagi dirinya maupun Fang. Sebisa mungkin si pemilik mata emas itu ingin menjadikannya lebih indah, tidak sekadar sebagai paksaan yang menuntut kepemilikan.

Namun demikian, hasrat tetaplah ada. Secara tak sadar satu sama lain saling memberikan kedua belah bibir merah yang membuka, menyilakan siapa pun di antara mereka untuk mengisap dan merasakan milik lawan. Lawan yang terkasih dan yang disayangi.

Genggaman melepaskan diri, tanpa komando mulai menggerayangi. Gempa lebih dulu meraih kaus milik Fang dan menyibaknya sedikit. Memberikan pintu aman bagi tangannya untuk bermain dengan apa yang ada di baliknya. Sedangkan kekasihnya sendiri menerima dengan pasrah, tubuhnya begitu lemas akan keinginan disentuh dan patuh pada nafsu yang memburu.

Seperti tersihir, keduanya mencecap, mengulum, memelintir dan menikmati setiap decakan. Seluruh hal bercampur menjadi satu. Perasaan, keinginan, akal sehat dan naluri melebur menjadi apa yang mereka sebut sebagai cinta.

Satu tangan Gempa tersentuh dengan tonjolan di dada Fang. Tak sengaja, seiring dengan perjalanan tangan tersebut menyibak kaus putihnya. Dalam mulut Gempa dapat didengarnya sang kekasih melenguh, mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ia menyukai setiap sentuhan dari si Mata Emas.

Sebagai gantinya tangan Fang yang bebas justru terjatuh lemas. Ia tak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat satu jemari. Selagi tangan sebelahnya masih digenggam erat, yang lain tak dapat bergerak. Menerima perlakuan dengan pasrah meski ia memang menginginkannya.

Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Seluruh kuluman yang seakan tak pernah cukup, mereka menginginkannya. Gemuruh detak jantung yang tak berhenti berdentum, mereka membiarkannya. Pernyataan cinta tanpa kata yang mereka lakukan, mereka menyukainya.

Keduanya sepakat dalam diam, berharap siapa saja yang memiliki kekuasaan atas dunia untuk menghentikan waktu kali ini saja.

Sayangnya itu tak pernah terjadi. Kebutuhan akan penunjang kehidupan lebih diperlukan daripada apa pun. Fang lebih dulu melepaskan diri, mengusap bibirnya yang membengkak dan merah merona dengan tangan bersarung. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

Terengah, baik Fang maupun Gempa sama-sama membagi udara yang serupa. Dua pasang mata saling memandang penuh kasih. Salah satu menutup kembali, memberikan sentuhan dari dahi ke dahi kepada seorang lagi. Kening mereka berkeringat.

Kedua tangan Gempa menyentuh pipi Fang yang begitu merona. Tangan sebelahnya masih berdenyut, menikmati sentuhannya pada apa yang menonjol di dada Fang sejak tadi. Dada itu terengah-engah, tampak begitu sulit mendapat pasokan udara. Namun yang diperhatikannya bukan itu, melainkan tonjolannya yang sangat mencolok.

Gempa melepas jaket hitamnya, memakaikannya di tubuh Fang. Tak seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, di tubuh Fang ia menutup resletingnya hingga ke atas. "Tak ada yang boleh melihat itu selain aku," ujarnya posesif.

Mata ungu menatapnya tak mengerti, tapi tetap menerima. Gempa mencium bibir merah meronanya sekilas. Masih basah akibat perbuatan yang mereka lakukan barusan.

Sekali lagi Gempa menyentuh tangannya pada pipi Fang, langsung ditepis oleh yang bersangkutan seketika. "Kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Taufan!" Sungutnya, menyadari sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kejadian ini.

Tersenyum—yang Fang tak bisa menentukan itu memang senyuman atau seringaian—Gempa mengacak rambut ungu Fang. "Bagaimana pengalaman pertamamu?" Tanpa berdosa menanyakan hal memalukan. Fang bersumpah jika Gempa bukan pacarnya akan ia lempar pemuda itu dengan seluruh kekuatan.

Sayangnya, di mana pun ia berada, Gempa memang selalu memiliki kekuatan melebihi dirinya. "Aku tidak mau lagi!" Karena itu yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memalingkan wajah. Ciuman yang tadi itu manis, ia menyukainya, jujur saja. Namun tentu saja hal seperti itu tak mungkin Fang utarakan kepada orangnya langsung.

Gempa tertawa lepas bagaikan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Hahaha, akan kulakukan lebih lembut lain kali, Tuan Putriku!"

Ia rela perutnya menjadi sasaran tonjokan Fang yang mematikan. Meskipun tingkahnya itu jauh lebih imut daripada anak perempuan mana pun. Di mata Gempa.

"Ah, aku lupa memberikan tanda di lehermu tadi."

"Mati sana!"

* * *

END


End file.
